Where Is Home?
by Lucky.Unlucky.13
Summary: It's been 6 years since the Erudite overthrow. Abnegation and Dauntless are back as they were. Tris and Tobias are working together back in Dauntless, at peace. But a new transfer from Abnegation- another Divergent- needs their help. Perhaps more. . .
1. Another Divergent

Lucky: Wow, my first fic that I've actually got ON ! I'm so excited!

Tris: You're hyper.

Lucky: I know!

Four: Wow, Tris, she's weirder than you were when you first arrived in Dauntless.

Tris: Shut up! *Blushes*

Lucky: Too cute! Now, lovebirds, I'll do the disclaimer! I, .13, do not own the Divergent Trilogy or any of it's books or characters. They belong to Veronica Roth, who I now revere because she is awesome! Story START!

OC INFORMATION

Name :: Luna Kaiden

Age :: 16

Hair :: Pitch-black, straight, long.

Eyes :: Violet-Blue, right cloudy

Other :: Pale skin, scars along back, arms, sides, and shoulders, wing-shaped birthmark by left eye.

Birth Faction :: Abnegation

Time Period :: Six Years After Divergent - Dauntless Is The Same As Before

Tris/Beatrice :: 22 Years Old, Co-Instructer W/ Four/Tobias

Four/Tobias :: 24 Years Old, Co-Instructer W/ Tris/Beatrice

"From Abnegation: Luna Kaiden and Maijah Merielles." I jerk and glance around, standing. My long, long black hair trails behind me as I follow the brunette - I guess that's the girl called Maijah - down the hall. She turns into room 6, leaving me to open the door to room 5 and step in.

The first thing I spot is the chair, and despite my nature I ask abruptly "Really? I just went to the dentist a month ago. I don't have any cavities!"

A soft laugh brings me to look at the woman in the room. She looks. . . older. She's slight, and in the half-light I can see the silver-gray streaks in her black hair. Black clothes - She's from Dauntless. Huh - I can't see any piercings or tattoos. Nope, scratch that - as she turns to look at me, I glimpse something black and white, with a small spot of red. Her eyes are calmer than the Dauntless at school, small and slanted slightly, and very dark. She looks tired as she smiles at me.

"Don't worry - I'm not a dentist in disguise. Have a seat."

I look apprehensively at the chair "What - in that? You sure you're not here to pull out all my teeth?"

She laughs again "You're one of the strangest Abnegation I've met. No, I'm not a dentist, and you can keep your teeth. My name is Tori."

"Isn't that. . . " I think a moment as I sit carefully in the chair, still expecting a sudden fluoride attack "Isn't there a musician named Tori? Tori Amos? There was, I think. Are you named after her? Have you ever heard of her? Probably not - nobody at the o-" I stop myself from saying 'orphanage' and instead correct myself "Nobody at school has."

Tori laughs softly "No, I've never heard ot her, and I doubt I'm named after her." She starts pressing wires and electrodes onto my skin, and I glance at them warily. I know she must think me strange, for not staying with the Abnegation code. Curiousity, sarcasm, incessent talking without being spoken to. . . all are very un-Abnegationistic traits. And I honestly don't care - All I'm glad of is that my bangs cover my right eye, and my grey jacket is far to big.

"Drink this."

I raise an eyebrow at the liquid in front of me "You sure you're not a dentist?"

"What is it with you and dentists?" She laughs, making the comment less harsh "No, I'm not. Just drink this - We need to get this over with."

I sigh and take the glass, swallowing it without really caring about taste or whatnot. For some reason, my eyes want to close. As they do, I note something strange about the room.

"Why. . . " My right eye falls shut, and the left soon follows "Why all the mirrors. . ."

And then I open my eyes. "What the hell?" I glance around, expecting to be scolded for swearing, but I don't care. Because this isn't the room I was just in, with all the mirrors and the creepy dentist chair. Now I stand alone in the school cafeteria, and it's snowing outside. That brings a shiver down my spine - I HATE winter. Despise it with a burning passion. And then I look at the table, and can't suppress a slight scream of fright.

There are two baskets on the table. One holds a hunk of cheese, for which I see absolutely no reason, and the other. . . The other basket holds a knife. A long sharp knife, longer than my forearm and shining silver.

"Choose." I glance around, searching for a woman who could have just spoken, but nobody is there. I suppress a shiver - Is someone watching me? "Choose."

I stand straight "No. I'm not hungry, and I. . ." I gulp, determined not to look again in the basket "I don't want to touch that filthy thing. Never ever ever."

"Just choose!"

"NO! No way! I choose neither!" I cross my arms and frown at nothing.

"Fine." The woman's voice is taught "Have it your way." The baskets disappear, and I turn around just in time to see a huge dog push through the door. No. Not dog. The ears are floppy, and the fur is long, but. . .

I back away, thinking that in retrospect perhaps it would have made sense to just take the thrice-damned knife "W-Wolf. . ." A growl erupts fro the canine's throat, and I can't keep in my whimper of fright. No. I will not cry. I will not cry. The dog is snarling at me, but I will not show my fear. Wolves can sense fear. They will sense weakness and attack you - rip you to pieces.

"What was it. . ." In school, I learned as much as I could about wolves. What was it about Alphas and Omegas. . . How did the Omegas act around the Alphas? Right. . . Head lower. Head lower, roll over on your back and expose your belly. Sign of weakness. . . or was rolling over a sign of trust? Either way, it was my best excuse.

I carefully sank to my knees, keeping my eyes on a spot just to the left of the dog-wolf. If you look any animal in the eye, it's a challenge. At least, with dogs and cats it is. From my knees, I bow my head till my forehead touches the ground. I can feel the beast's footsteps near my and tense, waiting for the teeth. Instead, I feel warm breath and a wet tongue. My eye flicks up to see a canine grin.

"I'm. . . Alright." I slowly stand, still wary of the creature "I am the Omega. You are Alpha. Do not hurt me." I start to back away, and then I see a little girl in the doorway. What is she doing out in all that murderous snow?

She throws her arms wide "Puppy!" The dog-wolf pricks its ears and growls, turning to leap towards her. I suppress a scream, knowing what might come next. I can't let that happen. I can't. I can't. I can't.

"No!" I throw myself at the dog, desperate. I can't let anyone bear my scars. The dog, girl, and entire room disappear. Now I'm on a bus. A man sits in front of me - I guess I'm standing, then - reading a newspaper. I want to back away. I don't know this man, and he is scaring me. I want to back away.

"Do you know this guy?" He points to a picture on the front of the newspaper. A nagging suspicion creeps into my head. For some reason, I think I do know the man, but I don't want to tell this guy. I don't want to tell him anything.

"No." The word forces itself through my lips, and the man scowls.

"You do! You're lying! You do know!" He gestures angrily "I can see it!"

I shake my head fiercely "No, I don't! If I did, he would be dead by now!"

"You know him! YOU KNOW HIM!" The man yells, and I vaguely think that he's rather dumb to yell on a bus. Wait. . . this bus isn't real, so I guess it's allowed. "You could save me! You could SAVE me!"

I scowl angrily, baring my teeth in a grimace "Suck it up, creeper. I don't know the guy." He glares at me, and I glare back "I don't."

And then my eyes shoot open and I'm in the room with the mirrors again. Tori leans down in front of me, removing the electrodes with a frightened look, and if I wasn't confused I would ask for some personal space. Why is she frightened? I didn't kill anybody.

"This can't. . . This can't be happening again. . ." She walks out of the room, distracted. I sit up, pulling my feet onto my thighs and propping my chin in my hands. Am I factionless? Wouldn't be much of a change. But I sure hope I'm not - I'd really like a home.

After a few minutes of me pondering this thought, Tori comes back in. She still wears that nervous look, but she almost laughs when she looks at me "What are you doing?"

"Stretching." I yawn, not caring how I act and whatnot. Soon I can leave here - no more scars.

Tori frowns and sits down beside me. I'm not sure I realized she had a chair, but I guess she does because she isn't falling at all. "Luna. . . Your results were inconclusive."

"I'm not factionless? Great. Better than I hoped for." I yawn again.

She frowns deeper "Luna, this is serious. Each stage of that simulation was supposed to eliminate one or more factions, but for you only one. . . maybe two. . . have been ruled out."

"So I've got three or four choices? How's that bad?"

Tori sighs and begins to explain "You showed distast for the knife, which leads you to Amity." I frown - No way am I one of those peace-loving sissies! She sees my face "I'm guessing it wasn't the idea of violence?"

"Nope." I reply cheerily, popping the 'p' sound "Fear of knives. Someone took my eye out with one when I was little. It was kinda freaky. So no - if it had been I gun, I would've taken it."

"Well, that rules out Amity." She sighs, slightly relieved "And you lied to the man on the bus, which takes out Candor. I'm surprised you were so comfortable lying."

I shrug "People ask questions and I don't wanna give answers. Plus, the guy was creepy. A word to the makers of these things - if you have a character than needs help, make them at least likeable, not like someone you could suspect of stalking or killing you."

"You thought that?"

I shrug again "Yeah. Big deal."

Tori sighs and continues "Now, Candor is out. . . but the lying would also have taken out Abnegation." I brighten, then frown "However, your choice to stop the dog showed an affinity for Abnegation."

I don't want to be Abnegation. Please don't let me be Abnegation.

"Then also, there was the dog. You didn't run, although you did seem afraid, which is very Dauntless-oriented. But you didn't take the knife, which would also have been Dauntless." She bites her lip "And your reaction to the dog suggests Erudite, for it's intelligance."

"So what am I, Tori?"

She sighs "You, Luna, have displayed equal aptitude for Abnegation, Dauntless, and Erudite. You are a type of rare person called. . . " She glances to make sure the door is shut, which makes me nervous, but it is and she turns back ". . . Divergent."

I almost couldn't hear her speak, but I got the word, and the frightened tone in which she said it. Her frown reappears, deeper than before, and she paces for a few moments.

"Under no circumstances, Luna, do you share this information."

That's easy "Got it. I've not nobody to share with, and I wouldn't tell them even if I did."

She sighs, relieved "I'm adjusting your results to show Erudite. Your response to the dog was even more well-thought than. . ." She smiles slightly "A girl I had about six years back. She also got this score. And was also warned. Luna, you must understand that Divergence is dangerous. Life-threatening, even."

I nod "Understood. I get life-threatening, probably better than you know."

I stand and leave the room, waving a small farewell to Tori as I go. I can't help smiling.

I don't have to stay in Abnegation.

I have three choicees. Abnegation. Erudite. Dauntless.

I'm Divergent.


	2. Unwanted Child

Lucky: Oh My God, it's chapter 2! I'm so excited!

Tris: Don't be.

Luna: Do be.

Tobias: Don't you two start arguing.

Lucky: Yeah! Oh, and sorry for the crummy formatting in the last chapter. A few things didn't come across for some reason. I'm trying to do better this chapter.

Tobias: Hopefully.

Lucky: I am, Tobias! By the way. . . Why do you prefer Tobias over Four? Four is a cooler name.

Tobias: *Vaguely offended*

Lucky: Oh crap. I'm not a Candor, am I? I'm not allowed to speak my mind. But I really do like you as 'Four'. Really. It's a compliment. I just have a thing against the name Tobias, that's all. Trust me, it's not you, it's the name. Can I call you Four?

Tobias: *Shrugs* Sure, I guess.

Tris: What about me? Tris or Beatrice?

Lucky: *Grimaces* Tris all the way! Beatrice sounds. . . excuse me. . . old-fashioned.

Tris: . . .

Lucky: Are you offended?

Luna: She's not. Don't worry, Lucky. By the way, Lucky doesn't own the Divergent Trilogy- not any of the books, or the characters. They are owned by Veronica Roth. She owns me. And so far, me only.

Lucky: ON WITH THE SHOW!

Others: *SWEATDROP*

OC INFORMATION

Name :: Luna Kaiden

Age :: 16

Hair :: Pitch-black, straight, long.

Eyes :: Violet-Blue, right cloudy

Other :: Pale skin, scars along back, arms, sides, and shoulders, wing-shaped birthmark by left eye.

Birth Faction :: Abnegation

* * *

><p><em><strong>Unwanted Child<strong>_

_In my world, there are two types of people. Those people who are lucky enough to be wanted by another, lucky enough to be needed in a emotional way, lucky enough to be LOVED. . . and there are those that aren't. _

_I belong to the latter group._

"Kaiden. You're back. What is your result?" I stop short in the orphanage doorway, blocked by a thick body. I don't face her - Madam North wouldn't like me to make eye contact. Like a dog, wolf, or cat, she would see it as a challenge. If there is one thing I have learned in all my years here, it is to not anger Madam North. I have many scars because of my attitude here.

I shake my head, sidestepping her with my eyes trained on the dusty floor "I am not allowed to reveal my results, Madam North. You know that."

"You will be staying, of course." I can feel her eyes burning into my back as I walk through the ramshackle building and out the back door "You will stay, Kaiden! I will get you if you do not stay!"

Once outside, her voice vanishes. I finally am able to look up at the sky - the blue sky that I cannot reach - and sigh wearily "Tough luck, Madam. You can't control my any longer." Comforted by that small though, I duck under a mat of leaves into a hidden space all my own, snug against a sturdy tree and hidden from Madam North's burning eyes. This is where I live.

Some of the children at school have compared me to a weasel, or perhaps a vole or mouse. I know that I am neither. I like to compare myself to a wolf, or perhaps a wildcat, or an owl - hidden in safety for my vulnerable years, but ready to escape and destroy anything before me when my time comes.

"Mum. . . Dad. . . " I sit down, looking at the only photograph of my parents that I am allowed. My mother and father stand side-by-side, both wearing grey clothes, and I stand in the middle - a round-cheeked little thing with wide eyes and short hair that goes everywhere. Mum and Dad look happy, and so do I. I guess that was back when we were happy. Back before they left me on my own, and all my troubles began.

I sigh, a sound that echoes in my hideout like a lost song lyric that is carried on the breeze. A light wide buffets the branches of my tree, and my makeshift home sways slightly.

Madam North doesn't mind me sleeping out here. She thinks it's about the only selfless thing I can do - leave room for the other orphans until I leave. A hammock is my bed, branches and leaves are my roof, my shelves are roots, and my chair and desk are a stump and a branch. I have only one set of clothes, but luckily the rain often washes them clean before they start to smell.

"Kaiden, get in here and make dinner! I have to take care of the twins!" Ah, yes, the twins. Double trouble - a pair of abandoned Candors with a habit of lying about everything. Madam North dotes on them like they're her own children. They are the only others in the orphanage now.

I re-enter the kitchen and begin cooking some plain white rice. The peas will simply need to defrost, bread doesn't need preparing, and the chicken only needs to be reheated. Of course, the twins will demand dressings and toppings that I've never heard of or touched, and Madam North will get them. I must be content with my plain food for just one day more.

As soon as everything is ready, I set the places on the table and air out the kitchen. Then I must clean out the rice cooker, stovetop, and sink before I can call them to eat. "Madam North, Lakia, Nikko, dinner is prepared." The twins barrel into the kitchen - Lakia is a girl, and Nikko is a boy - and sit on opposite sides of the table. Madam North sits between them, leaving me the seat furthest away from them and the food. I do not complain at this - if I did, I would have to go to the Choosing Ceremony with red blood seeping through the back of my jacket. I do not desire that.

"Kaiden, you cooked this all wrong."

I grit my teeth and look at Lakia "I am very sorry, Lakia. It came pre-cooked and I only reheated it."

She rolls her eyes at me, snorts, and laughs roughly "Sure it did, Kaiden."

"Yeah." Her brother copies her, making a rude gesture that I would never be allowed to make "Sure it did, Kaiden."

I twitch - I hate it when the twins call me by my last name. "Please do not call me that."

"What, Kaiden?" Lakia snickers "Kaiden, Kaiden, Kaiden~" She begins to chant in a singsong voice, and her brother joins in "KAIDEN, KAIDEN, KAIDEN, KAIDEN~"

"SHUT UP!"

I don't realize that I've shouted until I notice that I am standing, my hands are slammed on the table, and the twins are staring at me with dinner-plate-sized eyes. Madam North's expression could murder someone flat out if it wasn't directed at me.

"Kaiden, come with me." I suppress a shudder as I walk around the table. I glance back at the twins "Lakia, Nikko, go play out front. Please." The twins, surprisingly enough, nod solomnly and leave. I am left in the house with a woman who probably wants me dead.

I follow her upstairs to the hallway, and wait obediantly while she gets a knife. A knife. A knife. A knife. A knife. A knife. . . .

"Kaiden! Jacket off!" I am shaken out of my terror by her sharp command, and shrug my jacket from my shoulders. It falls to the floor in a heap of grey, leaving me with just my t-shirt. I know what comes next, so I turn around and stare straight at the wall. Three, two, one. . .

And then the burning comes. A strip of pain across my back, followed by another and another, jagged strips of imaginary fire. I can feel something wet running down my spine, and I know that there will soon be a red spot on the floor that I must clean afterwards. The strips migrate to my shoulders, my shoulders and my upper arms, my collarbone, my sides.

Finally, they disappear. Then, for some reason, Madam North grabs me by the elbow and pulls me into her room and over to the dresser. There she places my arms on the smooth wood, which feels good and cold, and secures them there. What in the world is she doing?

Then I see something flickering, and suppress a scream. A lighted match comes into contact with the soft skin of my inner forearms, leaving pink patches that begin to bleed to red as the fire comes deeper. Against my own will, I start to struggle, to get away from the greedy flames, but I am trapped. A long slash against my back stops my fighting, and I remain only semiconscious when she finally releases me.

"Clean the hallway, Kaiden." I nod dully and walk to where the mop is stored, scrubbing away at the stain until the wood floorboards shine in the dim lighting. I retrieve my jacket, which somehow escaped the bloodstains, and walk outside. I don't notice I'm facedown in the hammock until I register a few drops of rain on my back, and a dark sky above me.

I barely had any dinner. And tomorrow I will appear at the Choosing Ceremony with red stains covering my jacket. It cannot be helped.

My only thought as I give in to the allure of sleep is that soon. . . very soon. . . I will be free of here.

Lucky: Well - was it any good? I hope it was better than chapter one.

Luna: Whatever.

Lucky: Please press the pretty R&R button! Please!

Luna: Just do it so she'll stop whining. Really. OW!

Lucky: And that is why you don't insult the authoress.


	3. Never My Home

Lucky :: And here's chapter 3! Let's have a hip hip hooray!

Tris :: Hip. . . ?

Four :: . . . Hip. . . ?

Luna :: HOORAY! *Confetti falls and Luna dances around with Lucky while Tris and Four watch*

Four :: Why am I now appearing as Four?

Tris :: Last chapter he was Tobias, this chapter he's Four, the first chapter he was Four. . . what the hell are you doing, Lucky?

Lucky :: Um. . . Switching?

Tris :: . . . okay.

Four :: Hey - this is my name we're talking about!

Luna :: So?

Lucky :: Anyhow, I do not own the Divergent Trilogy or the characters. I only own Luna, (and the twins and Madam North, who MAY appear later on *Hint hint*) SO yeeeeeeaah.

Tris :: Just get started with it already.

* * *

><p>OC INFORMATION<p>

Name :: Luna Kaiden / Kai-Luna

Age :: 16

Hair :: Pitch-black, straight, long.

Eyes :: Violet-Blue, right cloudy

Other :: Pale skin, scars along back, arms, sides, and shoulders, wing-shaped birthmark by left eye.

Birth Faction :: Abnegation

Faction :: Dauntless

* * *

><p><em><strong>Never My Home<strong>_

_Soon, I will leave the place I have lived in all my life. Soon, I will create a new me. But I must choose who I will be.  
>Smart or Brave?<br>Intelligance or Strength?  
>Erudite or Dauntless?<br>I must choose. _

Why the fuck did I have to come on a bus? It just makes me think more of the aptitude tests, and Tori's scared face. Not to mention I'm stuck on a bus with -bleep-ing Madam North and the terrible twins. I sigh, resting my head up against a window and half-way spacing out, though not enough that I don't notice when the bus stops.

"Come." I don't need Madam North pulling on my too-loose grey jacket roughly to know that we're getting off. I jump out the doors, biting my lip so hard that I feel a slight wetness on my tongue, and note a salty taste that tells my my cheek is bleeding. Just great. As if I weren't bloody enough. The bandages on my back are soaking through, I can feel it, and there are faint red spots along my lower arms.

The elevator is crowded to every centimeter, so Madam North tugs me roughly up the stairs. Lakia and Nikko follow us, whispering. I close my eyes and listen to the soft whoosh of fabric as others climb with us. Right before I enter the ceremony chamber, Lakia grabs my hand.

I turn around to face her "Is something the matter, Lakia?" She looks nervous, eyes hidden by a curtain of light brown hair, and for a moment I see her as who she really is - just a frightened 11-year-old girl. Nikko brushes his signature brown-almost-black hair away from his face.

"Kaide- - Luna." I stare. That's the first time one of them has called me by my first name. "Luna. . . choose right, okay? Choose right." Lakia looks up and wipes a few tears from her large green eyes, and I feel a sudden rush of guilt. "I. . . I'm sorry for what I did last night. You're like a big sister to me. . . so choose well, okay?"

"We'll miss you." Nikko adds solemnly, nodding. I can only nod back, biting my lip to subdue the rush of nostalgia, and nod again. Then she lets go, and I walk alone to my spot on the outside of the circles, standing between another Abnegation - a boy name Harry Kadch- and an Amity girl whose name I can't remember.

Madam North steps in front of me on the way to her seat and glares at me with her ice-blue eyes that could be pretty but somehow aren't. "You come back, or you'll regret it." With that she stalks away, not noticing when Nikko gives a small wave. I almost smile, and wave back. Then my mind goes completely blank, and the picture of Marcus starting his speech is replaced by two bowls - a bowl of water and a bowl of hot coals.

Erudite or Dauntless. I cannot stay in Abnegation, or my life will surely be hell. I have to choose. Erudite or Dauntless. Which do I prefer - being smart, or being able to take care of myself and others? Which am I?"

"Amaya Kiegana." The Amity girl next to me - Amaya - stands and walks to the center of the room. She hesitates for a moment, looking between the Amity and Dauntless bowls, and then her blood hisses against the coals and she stands among the dark-clothed Dauntless initiates. She's tall, and her fine black hair is cropped short, so she almost fits in. Her slanted, asian eyes look back at me, almost daring me.

And then "Luna Kaiden." My name is called. I walk to the center of the room, planting my feet and looking between the two bowls before me. Water and coals. Water and Fire. Marcus tries to hand me the knife, but I just close my eyes and thrust my hand out, letting the point cut my skin. I shudder and pull my hand back, not noticing Marcus's confused look, or the wariness in his dark, dark blue eyes. I instead look at the two bowls.

Smart or Brave? Smart or Brave?

"I. . . " The whisper almost doesn't make it out of my mouth, and even then only I hear it. I clench my fist and then thrust it outwards. My blood falls and, for once, sizzles against coals instead of hits the floor. "I choose brave."

"KAIDEN!" Madam North's screech is lost amongst the yells and shouts of disbelief from the Abnegation, who are usually quiet. I can still make out her high-pitched voice as I walk over to the Dauntless initiates "YOU WILL PAY FOR THIS, I SWEAR TO YOU! I WILL GET YOU, KAIDEN!"

A hand claps down on my shoulder, and I look up at the asian girl - Amaya - as she smiles down at me. Now I really feel my size, because every single person there is at least a good 8-10 inches taller than me. Amaya's eyes, wide and chocolate-colored, look down at me warmly "Hey, good going!"

The Dauntless leave the room, breaking into a run as they make a mad dash for the train and start lining up.

"What are we doing?" I mutter to Amaya, who ended up beside me. She laughs "Um, getting on the train! At least, I think!" Sure enough, the train rumbles past and the Dauntless, like a swarm of bats, leap aboard.

Not wanting to be outdone, I run after the train, pumping my thin legs as hard as I can. Somehow, Amaya got on before me, and as I make a mad leap for the door she grabs my hand and pulls me in. I grab a rail, catching my breath and wincing dramatically.

"Man, you're skinny. What do you eat in Abnegation?" Amaya comments, sitting down in a seat with a laugh. Her red clothes billow around her, and a pair of hoop earrings dangle from her ears. I shrug, hiding another wince.

"Um. . . I can usually get down a few bites of white rice before I piss Madam North off somehow."

A boy, originally from Dauntless, looks over in confusion "Who's Madam North? Your mum?"

I shake my head "Hell no. She won't ever be my mother. She is, let's say. . . my caretaker." I shake my head again "She couldn't hold a match to my mum."

The boy laughs "Okay then, sheesh! My names Gavin - what about you two?"

"Amaya, but you can call me Mai-chan!"

"Kai-Luna." I stop myself from saying 'Kaiden', remembering that that's not a part of me anymore.

Gavin laughs "Mai-chan and Kai-Luna!"

I look at him as if he is crazy, and sort of wonder if he is, but don't get a chance to say anything. Because everybody is now jumping off the train. Onto a roof. Which, I might add, appears to be 7 stories off the ground.

"Oh My God!" Amaya laughs shakily "Really?" Gavin grabs both of us by the hands, pulling us to the doors. I grin wildly "Sure as hell, yeah!" Just like that, he pulls us out of a moving train onto a roof. I land with a bone-jarring thump on the roof, hitting my shoulder and supressing a cry.

"Next time, I'll land on my feet." I mutter to myself. I see Amaya looking at the train, waving to a boy who appears hesitant. His larger-than-normal amber eyes are nervous, and his russety hair is tousled.

"Come on, Luke! Jump!"

He looks down tearfully "But Lane jumped, and didn't make it!" He gestures to a body on the ground below, and I ignore the sick feeling in my gut as I step up beside Amaya.

"Just be a fucking man already, and jump!"

His eyes switch to me and he leaps off, tumbling and rolling on the ground before sitting up and dusting himself off. He flicks away a piece of gravel that stuck to his knee ". . . Wow." Amaya laughs and pulls him up, thumping him on the back heartily.

"Get over here, you rascals!" A tall young woman with dark skin yells from the edge of the roof. "Now listen up! I'm Christina, and I am one of the leaders here in Dauntless! Several stories down is the members entrance to the Dauntless compound. If you don't have the guts to jump off, you don't belong here." She winks "Initiates first."

Around me, I hear a variety of cries about how they expect us to jump off a roof, and how that's suicide, and I laugh out loud. Suicide? Nothing like that.

This is going to be so much fun. I don't know why everyone is hesitating. They want to be initiates, don't they? They want to be Dauntless, don't they? I shrug off my jacket, letting the breeze blow on the fresh blood seeping through my bandages and t-shirt. A loud yell comes from the other side of the roof.

"Hey, Stiff! Watcha think you're doing?" I glare at the girl - she's a rather pretty blonde, from Erudite. I glare back coldly, and something makes her shut her mouth. Perhaps it is my glare, or perhaps it is just the blank look in my blind eye. Either way, I am glad she is quiet.

I turn away and tie my jacket around my waist, walking toward the drop. A hand grabs at my elbow "Are you crazy, Kai-chan?" I don't register Amaya's mixed-up pet name, just shrug her hand off with a crooked smile.

"You know what?" I step closer so that my feet are right on the edge. I can feel the woman's - Christina's - eyes burning into my back with a feeling I can't decipher. Gavin cheers quietly, and I can barely make out Luke muttering something over and over under his breath. I turn and laugh openly, throwing my arms wide and displaying the red stains on their insides "I think I am!" And with that I let myself fall right over the edge.

If death awaits me, I don't care. At least I will have died in a brave way. I suppose this counts as bravery. Then again, it may just count as foolish. But I don't have time to think about that more, because my back hits something tough that gives beneath me, and I moan quietly as I get up.

"I hit a net. . . " A laugh bubbles in my throat as I crawl toward the edge "I hit a net! I hit a fucking net!" A hand reaches toward me and I take it, letting the person help me off of the net and onto the safe ground "I hit a fucking net! I jumped off a building, and I'm still alive because I hit a fucking net!"

The owner of the hand pats me on the back "Good job." Her eyes are bright blue - a shade like Madam North's, but lined with black and much prettier. She's a smaller woman - perhaps four inches taller than me - with long blond hair and a cute face. I wouldn't peg her much higher than twenty. "Now, what's your name?"

I scratch the back of my head, not really registering the red stain on my arm "My name?"

She nods, and I grin "Um. . . " I remember Amaya's mix-up on the roof all at once, and laugh aloud "Call me Kai-Luna! Kai-chan for short!"

The woman glances at a man in black who is standing beside her "Got that, Four?"

"Kai-chan? Short for Kai-Luna?" The man, who I suppose is Four - he looks just a bit older than her, but he's a lot taller - nods slightly "Alright then. Kai-Luna it will be. Tris?"

The young woman - Tris - laughs and turns to yell back into the crowd "First jumper - Kai-Luna!" An almost deafening yell erupts from the crowd as black-clothed people emerge from the shadows, cheering and shouting and waving their arms.

Tris almost laughs, and then two more people jump from the roof. Judging by the flare of red and the wild hair, it's Amaya and Gavin. He gives an exhiliarated whoop as they go down, and Amaya laughs loudly and screams "OH MY GOD WE JUST JUMPED OFF OF A ROOF! KAI-CHAN! WE JUMPED OFF OF A ROOF!"

I burst into laughter and wave "HI MAI-CHAN! YOU JUMPED OFF OF A ROOF!"

Tris and Four both almost smile, and she ruffles my hair "Welcome to Dauntless, Kai-Luna."

I feel like I shouldn't respond, but respond I do, being the nearly-insane person I am, and gesture towards the net where Amaya and Gavin are being pulled off "Do we only get to do that once?"

Tris winks conspiritorially "If you're lucky, twice. Now let me put something on your back, because that blood with get EVERYWHERE." She laughs, and I laugh a bit too.

Abnegation was never my home.

But maybe, just maybe, this is.


	4. Little Lost Girl Tris POV

Where Is Home Current Chapter - Chapter 4 - Little Lost Girl

Lucky :: Chapter 4! FOUR! LALALALA IT'S FOUR!

Four :: I thought this time around I was going to be Tobias.

Lucky :: It's chapter FOUR, so you are being called FOUR in honor of that! See? It's a special thing! It's magical~!

Luna :: You do realize that was a compliment, right Four?

Four :: I think so. . .

Tris :: It's okay, Tobias. I'll still call you by your real name.

Lucky :: *mutters* where's the fun in that?

* * *

><p>OC INFORMATION<p>

Name :: Luna Kaiden / Kai-Luna

Age :: 16

Hair :: Pitch-black, straight, long.

Eyes :: Violet-Blue, right cloudy

Other :: Pale skin, scars along back, arms, sides, and shoulders, wing-shaped birthmark by left eye.

Birth Faction :: Abnegation

Faction :: Dauntless

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 4<strong>_  
><em><strong> Little Lost Girl (Tris's POINT OF VIEW)<strong>_

_Dauntless is what I am, and what I have unconsciously been all my life. But I don't know if it is that way for others._  
><em>Is it? <em>

"We're training the transfers." My not-question is directed at Tobias, who nods as we head past the chasm on our way to the net. He smiles and puts a long-fingered hand on my shoulder as we walk.

"Don't worry. You'll be a good teacher."

I almost laugh "I won't need to be. You'll be teaching them."

He shrugs slightly "Well, you could show them a thing or two about bravery."

"Or selfnessless." I find myself saying with a laugh "Because they're really almost the same thing." We both share a laugh as we arrive in the room where I first became Dauntless, and first met Tobias, just exactly six years ago. I haven't come back here for a long time. Too many memories.

Uriah waves from his spot beside the platform "Tris! Four! Come on! Christina's talkin' to them now!" I again suppress a laugh as we make our way over to my friend's side. Uriah, though even taller (if that is possible) is almost exactly the same as he was when we were initiates. A joker.

"Christina's talking to them?" Tobias leans over, looking faintly worried. Uriah grins "No worries, Four! She's all good now - Marlene's taken good care of her." Somehow - I didn't expect it, well, not really - he and Marlene had hooked up over the six years since our initiation. Which, of course, means that they both survived the Abnegation overthrow. For which I am glad.

I nod shortly and look up at the roof. Faintly, I can hear Christina's voice yelling something at the new initiates. I can imagine her eyebrows furrowing, and her thoughts becoming bitter, and wonder if she is wishing she had never met me. Never dared to help me onto the train when we first chose to become Dauntless.

A light hand rests on my shoulder "Don't worry, Tris. It's for the sake of the initiates."

I glance at Tobias thankfully, returning my gaze to the light from the sky. Ever since she came back and found that I was the one who had killed her beloved Will, Christina's hated me. Hated me with a passion. She ignores me when I say he would have killed me, and yells at me when I try to apoligise. I know I hurt her, possibly beyond repair, but I still wish we were friends again.

A tap on my shoulder, and I refocus to see a small figure falling backwards off the ledge. Long hair flies around them, leading me to believe the person is a female. That in itself is confusing - most of the first jumpers in recent years have been male. She hits the net without a sound, but I hear a quiet groan escape her as she gets up.

". . . " I can't hear what she says at first, but her voice grows louder and she laughs for a moment "I hit a net! I hit a fucking net!" She makes her way over to the edge, and I reach out a hand. She takes it, not quite noticing me, and jumps off "I hit a fucking net! I jumped off a building and I'm still alive because I hit a fucking net!"

I laugh under my breath, amused both at her words and at Tobias's amused expression, and pat her on the back "Good job." She looks up at me, eyes sharp as she looks at me. Well, actually. . .

I resist the urge to comment on her right eye, which is foggy and tinged with red. Obviously blind. Her left eye is sharp and knowledgable, however, and her disability doesn't seem to trouble her. I smile "Now, what's your name?"

"My name?" She scratches the back of her head, and I notice a red stain running down the length of her arm. What hurt her? It looks like a burn mark, but I doubt she would leave her arm over a flame long enough for it to bleed. I remember her question and nod.

"Um. . . " A smile breaks over her face, the first I've seen, and she laughs "Call me Kai-Luna. Kai-chan for short!"

I glance over at Tobias "Got that, Four?" We decided not to call each other by our full names at all in front of the initiates. Just for the fun of it. So to them he is Four, and I am Tris. Nobody will know about Beatrice and Tobias.

"Kai-chan? Short for Kai-Luna?" Tobias nods at me, dark blue eyes indecipherable. Even I can't always know what he is thinking. "Alright them. Kai-Luna it will be. Tris?"

I laugh brightly, giving him a covert thumbs-up, and turn to the waiting Dauntless behind us "First jumper - Kai-Luna!" Everybody breaks into a riot of cheers, and I smile. This is what I will always love about Dauntless.

Kai-Luna looks a little surprised, and I suppress a laugh. Then I hear a joyful whoop and turn to see two more people falling toward the net. A taller girl with red clothes and coffee-colored skin, and a boy, built a bit like Uriah was at his age, with wild hair. The boy is the one who gave the whoop, and the girl screams in delight.

"OH MY GOD WE JUST JUMPED OFF OF A ROOF! KAI-CHAN! WE JUMPED OFF OF A ROOF!" Beside me, Kai-Luna bursts into laughter and yells back at the girl.

"HI MAI-CHAN! YOU JUMPED OFF OF A ROOF!"

I suppress a smile, and see Tobias doing the same. I'm starting to like this little girl. I ruffle her hair, making a few strands stand on end "Welcome to Dauntless, Kai-Luna."

She half-grins and points her arm toward the net where her friends are grabbing the offered hands "Do we only get to do that once?"

I laugh inwardly and wink at her "If you're lucky, twice. Now let me put something on your back," Because I notice that it is bleeding, and soaking through the messed-up bandages that she wrapped around herself "because that blood will get EVERYWHERE." I laugh a bit - I sound like such a Abnegation.

She laughs a bit too, and I note that she wears the grey clothes of Abnegation. The first in about, oh, six years. And, once I look at her, she looks incredibly thin. Not just skinny thin, but not-getting-enough-to-eat thin. And there is blood not just on her back, but on her sides, arms, and shoulders. I exchange glances with Tobias, who nods. Somebody definitely hurt this girl on purpose.

But she will be safe here.

Here, the little lost girl will be able to grow.

* * *

><p>Lucky :: Yay! Chapter Four is up and over!<p>

Luna :: Shaddup.

Tris :: Shut up, Lucky.

Four :: Please.

Lucky :: Readers, please ignore them and R&R! :D

Luna :: I TELL YOU, I WAS INVENTED BY A MADWOMEN!

Lucky :: SHUSH!


	5. Authors Note & Luna's Dream

Heeeeey. . .

I know I shouldn't put this sort of thing up, but I really can't help it.

You see, for this fic, I kind of need the book to keep working on it (at least, for a while at first). And the other thing is, I was borrowing the book and had to give it back.

Sorry. Now I can't really post until I get my own copy of the book. I am really, really sorry. And even when I get a book, I may be a bit backlogged with school and whatnot. So again, I am really sorry.

Now, to make this less boring, I'm going to present - LUNA'S DREAM #1 - WHY LUNA HATES CLOWNS

* * *

><p><em>"<strong>What the. . .<strong>" I look around. For some strange reason, I went to sleep in my tree-bed and woke up in a circus. Did Madame North sell me to a circus? I don't quite understand how that would be of any use - she could potentially be fined for it. I think. Anyways, the lights are all flashing around me, and a strange animal parades past me. I guess it's supposed to be an elephant, but it's tail is curled and feathery, and its trunk ends in a beak. Also, two flowers are attached to its head where ears should be. A woman, wearing a wild array of colors that no Faction wears, is dancing on top of said. . . creature._

_I take a closer look and realize I know the woman. "**. . . Madame North?**"_

_She looks down at me with the same blue eyes I know, but this Madame North has a spray of golden sparkles across her face, and red-painted lips. She shakes her head "**No no, my dear child! You must call me The Amazing Nola North, Commandor Of The Elephants!**"_

_"**How is that an elephant?**" The words spew from my mouth before I can help it. Again, I am displaying a trait unlike my Faction - a sharp tongue. Madame North - no, The Amazing Nola whatever - simply laughs. "**It's not! It's a clown!**"_

_And indeed, the 'elephant' turns to me and speaks "**Hiya Lu-lu! My name is Nikko The Great! And you are riding on my sister, Lakia The Pink!**"_

_Suddenly, I am riding on another 'elephant' who looks just like the first, except she speaks with a female voice "**Nikko! I told you, I'm Lakia the Magnificant! Not 'The Pink'!**"_

_"**No, you're the PINK!**"_

_"**Nikko, Lakia. . .**" Both 'elephants' turn to look at me "**You are. . .**"_

_"**Clowns!**"_

_I frown "**No you're not, you're mutated elephants.**" And then the 'clowns' rear, tipping 'Nola' and I onto the ground. Suddenly, we're in the middle of a big top ring, and the 'clowns' now have human faces as they charge us down. _

And suddenly I am in my bed, blinking in the light coming faintly in. "Ugh. . . damned clowns. . ."

* * *

><p>And that is why Luna hates clowns!<p>

This 'dream' was made up on the spot, and is a total filler. Please L&R - Laugh and Review!


	6. In A New World Pt 1

Lucky :: So, hi! Sorry I haven't updated for a while. . . I get kinda lost in other things sometimes. But I'm baaaaaack!

Tris :: Oh no, somebody help us.

Luna :: Yeah, really.

Tobias :: For real.

Lucky :: ONE DAY. . . *coughs* Anyways, sorry about that.

Tris :: *monotone voice* Lucky (Because her full username won't register for some reason) does not own Divergent or any of it's characters.

Luna :: *Equally monotone voice* She only owns me, Luna Kaiden, and all those other faces you don't recognize.

Tobias :: *Highly amused and still monotone* Sit back and enjoy the show.

Lucky :: Good job! Here's your prize! *Passes out cookies*

Others :: COOKIES!

* * *

><p>OC INFORMATION<p>

Name :: Luna Kaiden / Kai-Luna

Age :: 16

Hair :: Pitch-black, straight, long.

Eyes :: Violet-Blue, right cloudy

Other :: Pale skin, scars along back, arms, sides, and shoulders, wing-shaped birthmark by left eye.

Birth Faction :: Abnegation

Faction :: Dauntless

* * *

><p><strong><em>Chapter 5<em>**  
><strong><em>In A New World<em>**

_In life, inevitably, everybody will find themselves in places that they don't recognize. _  
><em>Most likely, it is because of their curiousity and drive to explore. <em>  
><em>But I. . .<em>  
><em>I only feel lost. <em>

Everybody has jumped now. After Amaya and Gavin, Luke had jumped down the hole, screaming loudly with surprise and then exhiliaration. The blonde Erudite girl had been next, not wanting to be outdone by we meagre transfers from Amity and Abnegation - hey, what about Gavin? Well, besides that, everybody has jumped now, and we are all standing around on the ground by Tris, Four, and the other instructor - a tall guy about Tris's age with a wide, laughing face who goes by the name of 'Uriah'.

Tris helped me wrap a fresh set of bandages around my torso and arms, so now I look a bit like a mummy. With bad fashion sense - because really, grey is such an ugly color on me. Not that I've actually seen myself in any mirrors recently, but blood reflects images surprisingly well. Minus the fact that they're completely red, so it looks like I just took a bath in the blood of a dead elephant or something. Or clown. Do NOT remind me - that dream was terrifying enough the first time.

Tris, Four, and Uriah guide us down a tunnel that is so narrow, only smaller folks like Amaya and I (because despite the fact that she is taller than I, Amaya is smaller than most of the dauntless folk) can walk beside anybody. She is walking beside Luke, and they are talking quietly as their eyes dart all over - looking at the stone walls, the sloping ceiling, the dim lamps that are posted rarely on the tunnel sides. I am walking besides Gavin, who squints every time we enter one of the circles of light cast by the lamps, and laughs each time we leave one.

Now we stop, and Four and Uriah turn to look at us. Tris is standing off behind Four - they seem to be in some sort of relationship, friendship if not more. That sort of closeness would be shunned in Abnegation. Uriah laces his fingers behind his head, regarding the initiates seriously.

"Well, we have to split up now." Split up? What does he mean by that? "I'm taking the Dauntless-born initiates with me." I supress a groan of dismay and look up at Gavin, who ruffles my hair randomly before moving towards some of his other dauntless-born friends. "I'm assuming that you all don't need a tour, so I'll be taking you elsewhere." The group grins and laughs and chatters as Uriah heads them out of the light, disappearing to somewhere that even my heightened vision cannot see. Tris and Four turn back to regard us.

We, as a group of transfers, number only ten. I am the only transfer from Abnegation, and am by far the smallest person here. Not that I need to be reminded - Lakia and Nikko were my height, back at the orphanage. Definitely on their way to being taller. The thought of them brings a sort of rough feeling to my throat, and I swallow it back as I look around at the others.

Amaya and Luke are the only two from Amity, which does not surprise me. There would have been one more, but the boy that Luke called Lane died jumping. A life just snuffed out, without any warning. There are three from Candor, and then four from Erudite. Again, I am not surprise - Erudite, ever since the attempted Abnegation-Assasination six years ago, has stayed in close communication with Dauntless, though I hear that there are others watching them to make sure nothing happens again. Now, all Erudite inventions have to be thoroughly inspected by the other factions before they are approved, and the Dauntless leaders have all been replaced. I heard Eric, one of the leaders at the time, was killed. I don't recall by who.

Tris clears her throat, and I turn back to look at her as Amaya stands beside me and grasps my hand. The feeling is foreign - her slightly calloused fingers, rough from playing guitar without a pick, perhaps, brush against mine, which are rubbed smooth from all the scrubbing of floors and skin with soap and water to remove stains. "Well, I officially welcome you to the Dauntless Headquarters. My name is Tris and this is Four - I spend most of my time helping at the tattoo parlor and fixing the simulation equipment, Four works in the control room, but for the next few weeks we'll be your instructors. Any questions so far?"

A boy from Candor raises his hand - he has dark skin and dreadlocks that fall to his biceps, but is thin in build. "You work at a TATTOO PARLOR? Really? Why would you want to work there?"

"It's engaging." She states simply.

"But I mean, you could be doing so many other interesting things! If you wanted to work with tattoos and art, couldn't you have gone to Amity?"

Four leans over and mutters something to Tris, who breaks into a wry grin before shrugging "Well, you see. . . The tattoo parlor is just an amusement for me. If I had wanted to do only art, believe me, I wouldn't have come here. What's your name, mr.?"

The boy gulps "Cameron." Tris leans forward, looking straight at him (despite her smallish height, he is only a bit taller than her).

"Well, Cameron, you ought to know that even if you are from Candor, you'll have to keep your mouth shut and some of your thoughts to yourself here in Dauntless. Because we don't let you come here to hear every single one of your opinions - we let you come here to try and prove yourself. Understood?" Her tone is friendly, but the underlying meaning in her words is clear, and Cameron shuts his mouth tight. I supress the urge to laugh and make a comment, because it seems as though Tris is more than I first suspected, and I don't want to be on anybody's bad side so soon. Even though I fear I may have already done something to anger the woman called 'Christina', back on the roof. I don't know what.

She turns back to Four, who nods and steps forward "Now, first of all, we're going to show you the Pit. While it may be intimidating at first, I assure you that you will learn to value it with time."

"Um. . ." A peak-faced, freckled girl from Erudite with mousy brown hair and large glasses taped around the middle raises her hand nervously "Why is it called the Pit? It's a terribly uncreative name, if you'lll forgive me, so I was wondering. . ."

Tris raises an eyebrow and looks at Four, who sighs "What is it with you all and asking questions? The Pit is the Pit, and you'll see why if you stop asking questions and let us get along with the tour. Okay?" The mousy-haired girl nods nervously, face flushing to a bright red color, and when nobody else speaks we start walking. Amaya drops back to talk to the girl, while Luke falls into stride beside me. I resist the temptation to walk a bit apart from him, as I had resisted it when Amaya was beside me, and settle with watching Four and Tris as they murmur back and forth to each other. It seems that both of them have more to their personalities that first meets the eye.

"A little scary, aren't they?" I look up at Luke nervously, and he grins a sheepish sort of grin that makes his wide eyes crinkle at the corners. "Sorry I didn't introduce myself properly - I'm Luke. I recognize you from school - I think you were in my english class."

"I was?" I never really payed attention in any of my classes - I was more focused on reading about everything I was afraid of, so I wouldn't be caught off guard, and memorizing song lyrics.

He nods, his smile amused now "Yeah. I remember because I was absolutely fascinated with the idea that someone could grow their hair that long. Long hair like that tends to get in the way in Amity, when you're gardening or riding in a truck and whatnot. I'm surprised they let you keep it like that in Abnegation - aren't you all about being exactly the same, or something?"

"Well, nobody really bothered with me, so I just let it grow." I don't elaborate - why would I want to? Spit out nonsense about being slashed with a knife and sleeping in a tree? Bah. Besides, Four and Tris are ushering us through a set of double doors, and we're in the Pit now. And I can see why it's called what it's called, for that really is all there is to name it. 'The Pit'.

* * *

><p>Lucky :: Sorry if the chapter is kind of short - remember, it's only part 1! I'll try to get part 2 up in quick succession, but I don't know when I'll be able to. So please wait patiently, as you have done for me while waiting for this chapter!<p>

Luna :: HEY, WHAT ABOUT US HERE? SITTING AROUND UNWRITTEN AND BORED AS HE**! LUCKY, DON'T TELL ME YOU'RE NOT EVEN LISTENING!

Lucky :: Shush - I gave you cookies. Oh yeah, and thank you to all the reviews I've gotten for all the chapters - all seven of them! It makes me very happy to know that people appreciate my writing and everything.

Tris :: *eating cookies* They don't appreciate your writing - they're just here to say hi to us, right?

Tobias :: *Nods* *eating cookies* Tris is right.

Lucky :: WHAAAAAT? YOU'RE EATING MY COOKIES! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!

Luna :: Well, everybody, **_R&R _**so she doesn't go insane.

Tris/Tobias :: *running from an enraged Lucky* And so she gives us more cookies!


End file.
